


(Diet) Coke Addiction

by GavinHaywood



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Freewood - Freeform, M/M, nothing but fluff, this is actually really pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavinHaywood/pseuds/GavinHaywood
Summary: Just a lil FreeWood fluff to get me in the mood to write an actual FreeWood fanfic. Read if ya feel like.





	(Diet) Coke Addiction

It had been just a typical day in Los Santos; the cars were bustling, the people were hustling, the leaves were rustling, the birds with nestling--wait, am I rhyming again? Hang on, let me start over. I'm utterly embarrassed about this, my apologies.

It was a boring day in the city, not a single crime to be spotted in the streets. It had been too quiet for the Fake AH Crew members liking, especially one member in particular. Ryan had been sitting in the HQ office building, gazing longingly out the window and into the quiet streets below. Don't be mistaken, it's not like he ONLY thinks about death and destruction, but it is on his brain a good 90% of the time. It's not like it wasn't normal for someone to think like that, right? Of course not. So why should he feel isolated?

Anyway, getting off track just a bit. The main point was, it was too dead and silent in the city, and The Vagabond wasn't happy due to this. The worst part was, everyone else seemed too busy to pay much mind to him. Everyone else in the crew had their own hobbies they did outside of being a gang member. Geoff had his bar buddies to hang out with, Jeremy had his video games, Jack had his piloting lessons, Michael had his side job, and Gavin. . .wait, Gavin doesn't really ever leave the base without telling Ryan, so where was he? You'd think with them being in a relationship, Gavin would tell Ryan everything! But it appears he was wrong, because there he was, unaware of where the Brit had gone off to, and now finding himself growing increasingly worried. How could you not help but worry about him? He was prone to getting into trouble and hurting himself, more often than anyone else in the crew.

Nevertheless, The Vagabond was still alone, and very bored, and to top it all off, he was starting to pine for his missing boyfriend. How could things get any worse? Maybe a few drinks would do him some good, after all, that's what Geoff always does! So why wouldn't it work for him? Yeah! There was plenty of alcohol stocked up in the cupboards, it would be super easy just to walk over, grab a drink, pour it into a glass, and--

Wait, he doesn't drink. What was he doing? Ryan shook his head, setting the bottle of Gin down that he had taken out. Was he going mental? He had to of been, since he was using words like "mental", he never says that. This was killing him inside! He had to find something to do quickly. Turning on his heels, he looked towards the TV. Well, last resort: watching some kind of television program. He normally wouldn't waste his time in sitting in front of the large screen and giving his undivided attention to some mediocre rerun of a show, but he had no other choice. Just until Gavin got back, then maybe the two could watch something together, that would get his mind off his wretched boredom. And hell, maybe he could even trick his boyfriend into watching some crappy rom-com and make a move on him. The thought alone made his lips perk up with excitement.

There was just one thing he needed before he got settled in, and that was a nice cold can of diet Coke. Now _this_ was his drink of choice, not some disgusting fermented brain cell killer. He opened up the ice box, noticing he was already running low on the silver and red canned sweetness. He would be sure to pick some more up later, once he was feeling not so lazy enough to run to the store. Snatching one out, he took a mild second to decide to grab two; he would probably be in front of the TV for at least half an hour, and two should hold him over. 

Once he had his beverages, the gang member made his way back to the couch, plopping down with a satisfied sigh. This was surely a waste of time, but anything to numb his aching brain and calm his twitching fingers. It was either this, or it was go out into the streets and cause mayhem. And he had already promised to be a good boy for awhile. Why did he promise such a hard thing?!

After switching the television on, Ryan channel surfed for a solid five minutes before finally choosing to keep it on the science channel, which incidentally was one of Gavin's favourites. That boy is on his mind constantly, but he was only half-way aware of it. As he sat and slightly enjoyed the way the strange men were testing theories about gravity and explaining how it works exactly, he found himself lost in thought, mostly thinking about ways he could murder someone and get away with it, or maybe ways to torture someone creatively. So many fun ideas popped up in his head.

Before he knew it, twenty minutes had past, and there was the subtle sound of foot steps creeping up behind him. Even though he was lost in thought, he could still catch them before they approached. He didn't turn around quite yet, because he knew who it was already. If it had been anyone else, they would have came from the other side like a normal person, and if it had been an intruder, he would have been attacked by now. Which only left one other possibility: it was Gavin. He knew mostly because his lover did this to him every time he had his back turned. He always thinks he can scare him, but it never works.

"Hiya!" The Brit shouts in a loud tone as he jumps on Ryan's back, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "Did I scare ya?" Ryan could practically hear the excitement and the grin in his voice. As usual, he didn't surprise him at all, but he replied with a sarcastic, "yes, you scared the ever living hell out of me" to which the Brit laughed with amusement, seemingly satisfied with the answer. "Yeah, I thought so. I'm just intimidating. Gav slittie gonna slit him some blokes." No matter how long they have been together, The Vagabond always fails to understand what his partner is on about. Nonetheless, he was happy to have him back home, and uninjured.

Gavin removed his arms from around Ryan's shoulders and proceeded to make his way around the couch and situated himself in front of the taller male's view. He placed his hands on his hips and gave Ryan a stern look, which made him painfully aware that he did something he was soon going to be scolded for. What did he do wrong? He was certain he was good the whole week. "Ryan. . .We need to talk about something. I'm calling it a little "intervention", an on the spot intervention."

Huh? An intervention? For what?! Those kinds of things are only for people who have addictions, and he didn't have any of those. Wait. . .Could he be talking about his murdering? That's impossible! He's on a murder break; he's only killed four people this week! (it was only Tuesday.) It couldn't be that, could it? Had he slipped up and somehow went overboard? But he can control himself better than that, of course. Maybe Gavin is just overreacting? Yeah, that must be it. That's the only explanation to him suddenly confronting him about his activity.

"Listen, Gavin." Ryan cocked his eyebrow as he spoke to the Brit. "You can scold me all you want about murdering people, whatever. It makes little difference, and honestly I am not apprehensive at all towards the current possibility of discipline, so you can save your breath for something more useful." Once he was finished, the brunette tilted his head, as if he were confused on what Ryan was talking about. How much clearer could he make his statement? It was straightforward.

"No, you bloody donut. I'm not talking about that." Gavin replied back as his gaze tilted downwards towards the table. The Vagabond didn't understand at first where he was looking, but once his eyes traveled to where the other's gaze was, he began to understand. Looking back up at his boyfriend, Ryan gave a quizzical look at him. "Excuse me?" Was the only thing he could think to ask at that moment.

Gavin then continued, saying, "Ryan, we need to talk about your diet Coke addiction. It's just not healthy, dude. No wonder your brain is starting to go already, you drink it like it's water!" Ryan scrunched his nose up at the mention of "water", replying with a cheeky, "but I don't drink water, so how is that logical? Idiot." The Brit snickered at the comment, but composed himself soon after and shook his head. "I think you need counseling." He finished. Ryan couldn't help but roll his eyes, he chose a pretty moronic guy to fall in love with. But he couldn't lie, he didn't mind at all.

With a small smirk on his face, The Vagabond grabbed the brunette by his waist and pulled him down into his lap, successfully catching the smaller male off guard. With a yelp, Gavin flailed around like he was being attacked, but soon calmed himself when Ryan wrapped him in a tight squeeze, holding him tightly against his chest.

"Yup, definitely an idiot. I apologize for the disappointment, but I'm afraid getting me to go on a diet coke break is going to prove even harder than getting me to go on a murder break." He paused in his statement before giving a chaste kiss to Gavin's forehead. "I appreciate your concern, though." A sudden thought popped up into his head. "However, I think you should be more worried about _your_ health at the moment." Before the other could question his statement, Ryan had the smaller boy on his back against the couch, pinning him down and engulfing his lips with his own. Their bodies instantly molded together like they were made for each other, and Gavin comfortably clung to Ryan's shoulders, holding him in that position with a tight grip.

With all things considering, he supposed the day could have gone a lot worse. Now he just hopes Gavin wasn't serious about trying to get him to stop drinking his favourite beverage, or else the next day might not end so well.


End file.
